Furo
Furo (Japanese: 風呂地方 Furo-chihō) is one of many regions found throughout the Pokémon world. The region is noticeable due to it being situated between the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, and because it's an archipelago; a chain of closely neighboring islands. Due to its position, Furo is separated from the Unova region. However, it is unknown how close it is to Kalos. As a result of its proximity to the other four regions nearby, Furo acts as an oceanic highway of sorts for migrating Water type Pokémon; making Furo a region highly populated by Water Pokémon. It's chiefly used by Water type Pokémon as a place to rest and as a landmark as they head towards other regions. Likewise, many trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh flock to Furo because of its short distance from the other four regions; making Furo a hotspot for tourism and dedicated trainers, whom seek to hone their skills against fellow trainers from other regions, as well as those situated within Furo itself. It's also considered an easier method to find and catch Pokémon from nearby regions that may not be native to a certain region; such as a trainer from Sinnoh searching for Pokémon like Mareep. Additionally, Furo further stands out due to its selection of starter Pokémon; which boasts an assortment of every known starter Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions. This is most likely due to Furo's heritage as a melting pot of various cultures and backgrounds from around the world. Additionally, unlike the past six regions, Furo is not modeled after a known real life location, but rather designed from the ground up. Furo is home to its own Pokémon League, the Furo League, as well as its own Pokémon research facility, which is headed by the esteemed Professor Hiraku. Also, it is the home region for the two criminal organizations, Team Chi and Team Karakuri, whom aim to support nature and civilization respectively. Cities, routes and other locations As of currently, Furo is known to have 10 cities and towns, as well as 8 Pokémon gyms. As the Furo region is an archipelago, it also has various islands which the region's residents make careful notice of when traversing the region. So far, only 10 islands are known to exist in the region altogether, with only 2 islands being left without respective gyms, as well as 2 islands being connected by a natural land bridge which also acts as the regional Cycling Road. The islands, naturally, have ports and harbors where ferries can be seen docked. These ferries are used by trainers without Pokémon who know the HM move, Surf, in order to head to each island within the region. Cities and Towns Landfall Island Star Island Mangrove Island Little Mountain Stern Island Snover Island Landmarks Landfall Island Little Mountain Stern Island Faucet Falls Geography The Furo region is an archipelago, meaning it's a collection of different islands that exist within close reach of one another. While the islands vary greatly in terms of size and landscape, none seems to take on as much importance as the central island; known ubiquitously to its region's inhabitants as Faucet Falls. Faucet Falls was given its name, due to the tremendously large waterfall that flows out of the opening at the peak of the mountain. As already stated, Faucet Falls also hosts a mind staggeringly large mountain, which nearly takes up all of the island itself. Because of its size, it can be seen from any other neighboring island for miles away. It even influences the lives of those living to the north of it, on Stern Island. Located within Faucet Falls is Victory Road, which leads trainers down to the peak's base, where the Furo League rests. The archipelago itself is situated between four other regions; the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. As a result, it shares many things with its fellow regions; ultimately becoming a region where the four are mixed together and blend to become one unique region in itself. Trainers from all four regions, as well as the respective regions' Pokémon can be found here, including those from Kalos. Pokémon from Unova are much rarer however, due to Unova being farther away from Furo. The region makes up for this by putting special effort into including Unova Pokémon in its Safari Zone. Amongst the islands within the region, the ones closest to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are Stern Island, Little Mountain and a currently as of yet named island respectively; with Stern Island sitting south of Kanto and Johto's Route 26. For the most part, the individual islands retain the same basic layout, with forests, meadows, fields and so on. However, there are some that stick out drastically, due to their arrangement. Stern Island for example, is almost entirely devoid of natural sunlight, due to Faucet Falls' extreme height casting a shadow on Stern Island when the sun passes overhead. Little Mountain has a somewhat warmer, more tropical climate, thanks to its proximity to Hoenn. In contrast, Snover Island experiences colder weather, and receives a fair amount of snow and ice because of its closeness to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. Mangrove Island was named for its mangrove forests, which dominate the landscape. It also possesses a somewhat tropical climate, thanks to the warmth it receives from southern Hoenn, and the moisture it gathers from Faucet Falls' nearby waterfall. There's also a mountainous island in northwestern Furo, which is connected to a lowland island to its south, via a land bridge which doubles as Furo's own Cycling Road. Star Island is perhaps the most drastic, as its respective Kyo City has taken up much of its land; causing the location to be more city than island. Furo League Gym Leaders |} |} Elite Four and Champion |} Trivia *Furo's name comes from two sources. Firstly, Furo is a shortened form of the word "Frontier" in Romaji. This was meant to put emphasis on the region as a "new frontier." Secondly, it was later discovered by Wyvern 0m3g4 that "furo" could also mean "hot Japanese bath." Due to Furo being heavily surrounded by water, and its large Water type Pokémon population, this has some slight connections to the region's name. *Memorium Tower's name was suggested to Wyvern 0m3g4 by fellow wiki user and close friend, Zeon1; albeit the concept to name the tower after remembrance itself was Wyvern's. Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Wyvern 0m3g4